


The Devil's Dog

by Rachelpkent



Category: Broken Angel - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelpkent/pseuds/Rachelpkent
Summary: The very special and unique hellhound named Hades from Broken Angel thriller novel project makes a crossover to the world of The Winchesters, as Hades has the title of 'The Devil's Dog and The Gatekeeper of Damnation'. Are the Winchesters strong enough to face Lucifer's very own 'Pet Dog from Hell'?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Hades is the size of a German Shepard pup a couple months old and not that big as the 'normal' hellhound, he is just as powerful as the fallen archangel named Lucifer. In Broken Angel thriller novel project, which is where Hades comes from, he was created by Lucifer's very hands after Lucifer lost The War of Heaven against his eldest brother named Michael. You see what Hades looks like by going to my Deviantart page here: http://rachelpkent.deviantart.com/gallery/54924766/Broken-Angel-project :) Even though Hades is making a cross over into the world of The Winchester Brothers, I am staying true to the Hades character and even in all of his crazy ass homicidal looney toon glory :) Enjoy, folks :) xo

The moonlight shines down on a small and quiet town of Tennessee, as the place has a comfortable essence to its surroundings

Sam has decided to ‘check out the town’, wanting to see what there is to do along with wanting to grab something to eat for him and Dean.

Inhuman whispers start to fill the air, as the hellhound Hades is hiding in a dark alleyway nearby.

Hades knows of the Winchesters along with their ‘little angel’ named Castiel, as him and Castiel go way back.

Hades crimson red eyes have a glowing effect to them, his thin razor sharp pupils are thin just like a feline up to no good.

Hades was summoned by Lucifer, since he is ‘The Devil’s Dog’ along with being ‘The Gatekeeper of Damnation’.

“Now, the fun shall begin…” Hades has a wicked giggle like a evil chew toy with a homicidal side, grinning widely with his rows of his razor sharp teeth showing as he has teeth like a deadly great white shark.

Hades quickly changes his ‘true appearance’, as he changes into the size of a German Shepard pup a couple months old.

He looks like any ‘normal dog’ with big chocolate brown eyes and looks utterly cute along with pure innocence, as Hades already has his ‘little trap’ all set up with Sam and Dean.

Hades steps out of the shadows as Sam stops for a moment; due to Dean calling him for the fifth time because of how ‘hungry’ he happens to be.

Hades goes right over to Sam’s feet, giving out a couple whimpers like any ‘cute and fluffy puppy’ would and even lets out a yelp of attention.

“Hum?” Sam hears the noise and looks down at his feet, seeing a ‘cute and fluffy puppy’ right by his boots giving him the ‘I want some love’ look.

“SAMMY! I WANT FOOD! I NEED FOOD!” Dean can’t take waiting anymore as he yells on the other line, wanting to shoot something as it is due to being cranky and hungry.

“I am working on it, you big baby” Sam takes a deep breath, hanging up on Dean and doesn’t want to hear his bitching anymore.

“Are you lost, little guy?” Sam kneels down on his feet, gently petting Hades, as there is a warm smirk on his face.

“Well, you don’t have a collar or an ID tag. I could just bring you to a shelter…” Sam doesn’t know what to do with the little pup, rubbing the back of his neck for a moment.

‘You better freaking not, you ass!’ Hades keeps his thoughts to himself and glares at Sam sharply, soon giving a low growl and snarl.

“Ok, ok. So, the animal shelter is a no go it seems” Sam can’t help but laugh with tender amusement, already giving into the cuteness of the pup and is unaware that the pup is actually ‘The Devil’s Doggy from Hell’.


End file.
